


I'm Still So... Sneepy

by mon0worldd



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Backhugging, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Max Lobo is very confused, Shunichi Ibe is very very aware, hoW DO I EVEN EXPLAIN THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon0worldd/pseuds/mon0worldd
Summary: Ash and Eiji have been residing with one another for nearly three years. Max and Ibe-san decide to visit them both (for the former, it’s the first time since their flee from New York) on a warm Sunday afternoon, but what they don’t know is that the blond and his black-haired elder have grown closer than expected (at least, it should have been, but they’re a bit clueless).Or, very sleepy Ash Lynx back hugs Eiji while shirtless as their guests stand in the living room, the human embodiment of “?????”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	I'm Still So... Sneepy

Ash usually wakes up at around noon on regular days. In New York, it was custom for him to rise at around 6 am. Three years ago, however, he fled America to live with in the tiniest of towns with his boyfriend; Izumo, Japan. The land of the Gods. 

And although getting sleep isn't necessarily all that simpler, being with his Eiji safe and sound helps. 

The doorbell rings. Eiji slips a sweater around his shoulders and goes to answer it. 

“Hey, Ibe-san, Max,” he mumbles a little sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.” His English is a bit of a mess; he hasn’t spoken it in a few days. 

“Where’s Ash?” asks Max, brows narrowed, leaning into the doorframe, ever-so cautious about entering. 

Eiji smiles snarkily, an expression that looks downright terrifying with his tired eyes and his hunched back, pulling his zipper up to his collarbones. “He clocked out at 3 am yesterday after finishing an essay. He should still be asleep.” He jabs a thumb behind him towards their bedroom. 

Shunichi tilts his head and eyes Eiji’s sweater suspiciously. “So,—”

“Aslan hogged the blanket all night,” he explains, dismissively, with a shrug. 

This makes the two older men pause. Max sputters, “You two sleep in the same bed?!” (He’s also wondering why Eiji is calling the blond Aslan, but doesn’t utter the second question.)

Eiji ignores this comment, but not on purpose. It’s because the bed creaks loudly from behind him, and he turns his head to stare at the door. 

“Aslan? Are you up?” he goes. 

A groan, and a raspy voice calls, “Yeah? You’re, like, screaming, Eij’. And why’re you speaking English?” 

He smiles. “Wear some pants and come out, Aslan.” 

Eiji turns back to the guests and invites them inside, smiling as warmly as is possible.  
When he starts prepping some coffee, talking to Max and Shunichi simultaneously about how they’ve been, Aslan exits his bedroom at last.

“Well, school’s been a bitch,” says Eiji once the guests affirm that, yes, they’re doing well. “I’d say it’s for the both of us, but, hah,” He spoons the ground beans into the machine. “Aslan’s been doing worse. He’s got a ton more assignments than me.” 

“School? College?” Max, still having no idea What The Actual Fuck is going on, asks (God, he’s been posing a lot of questions today), “What are you studying?” 

Eiji briefly switches to Japanese, turning to the man sitting on the edge of his couch with a wan smile. “Ah, Ibe-san, Max doesn’t know?”

He pauses. “Bah, I never felt the need to tell him.” 

To Max, he goes, in English: “I’m majoring in sports medicine, and my minor is photography. Ash is in computer science.”

The Ash in question sneezes, murmurs, something indistinct, and into the hallway he enters, wearing nothing but his jeans and a pair of socks, dragging his feet on the floor as he makes his way into the living room. 

He arrives behind Eiji and promptly collapses, resting his head on the other’s shoulder blades and wrapping his arms around Eiji’s chest, hands intertwined at the navel. 

“G’ mornin’,” he mumbles, squinting to get a better look at the guests before him.

Eiji goes wide-eyed. "Where did your shirt go?" 

"It's. . . sweaty." 

Max sputters again, then squeaks, awkwardly, “... Hi there, Ash.” 

“God, can’t fucking see…" Still squinting, Ash turns his head to stare at Eiji (or at the least, his neck.) "Who is it, babe?” 

Babe?! 

Shunichi clears his throat as Eiji sets his coffee on the table, hauling Ash behind him as the blond lets his feet go limp. “It is Max and I, Ash.” 

Ash’s face lights up as he recognizes the man’s voice. He raises his head. “Fuck! Dad? And Ibe? Y’all are here!” Then, he audibly halts and goes back to Eiji. “Wait. Why are they here, Eij’?

Eiji giggles, setting the last mug onto the coffee table. “I told you last night. I invited them.” 

Aslan puffs and grumbles, “You think I’d remember something you mentioned in passing while I was working?” 

“Ah. You’re right.” 

An awkward stillness falls, leaving everyone in the room the freedom to think; Eiji whines as he tries to remove Aslan’s death grip on his torso.  
He raises his head. "I'm still… sneepy."  
Eiji sighs, glances at the guests apologetically, and says, "Yeah, I know, sweetheart, but you need to let go of me."  
Ash seems to hesitate, to think very hard for a second or two, then bluntly replies, "Nah," and nuzzles further into the curve of Eiji's neck.


End file.
